The Family and Children Experiences Survey (FACES 2019-2022) provides information about the characteristics and experiences of Head Start children and families and the programs that serve them for the purpose of supporting program planning and continuous improvement, technical assistance, and research. In particular, FACES provides ACF and the broader early childhood community with timely and relevant information about Head Start program performance, including the implementation of services, program quality, quality improvement efforts, and outcomes for children and families. The following research questions are addressed: What are the characteristics and needs of the children and families served by Head Start? How are children and families faring in terms of their development and well-being? What are the key features of Head Start programs and what services are delivered to children and families? How are those services implemented and what management structures support implementation? How do Head Start programs partner with community agencies in the delivery of comprehensive services? What is the quality of services provided to Head Start families? How are services individualized to meet families? needs? How are parents engaged in programs? What types of quality improvement activities do programs engage in to better meet the needs of families? How do programs support families? transitions out of Head Start? How are Head Start programs staffed? What are the characteristics and qualifications of leaders, managers, and staff providing services to families? What kinds of support (e.g., training, mentoring, supervision) do staff receive? Do children and families, staff and services provided differ by programs with different features (e.g., center-based vs. home-based)? What are the community-based/cultural activities available to children and families? How important are these activities to families?